Plastic baskets for the hanging display of plants are well known. Equally known is the hanging of a wire basket in which the plant and potting soil are retained, within a coconut fiber liner set into the basket. As will be appreciated by users of such display baskets, the wire basket is in the form of a "cage" welded to the desired shape, and coated to provide a rust resistent surface. As is also understood, the coconut fiber liner is permeable to allow outside air to penetrate to the roots of the plant, while allowing excess water added to the potting soil to seep out.
As will become clear from the following description, the support structure of the present invention, allows for the plants to be displayed hanging from an overhead position, as well as standing on the ground.